Trinity Blood: When You Wish Upon a Star
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Abel has been waiting sometime for this night and his perfect moment. A&E. Read and review!


Alright. I wrote this in like two hours and has a very deep meaning to me. I dedicate it to the one I hold dear to me, who pretty much inspired me to write this. (You know who you are!). Anyway this has no relation to my Night Lord series. It's just a random one-shot. I've noticed that I've been writing quite a few of them lately. I think I am ready for some happiness in HNL. (Hopefully soon.) I don't know how well this is going to go over. I wrote it pretty quick. I wanted to write something more about Abel. (I like writing about him lately. Could you guess?) Also... I quickly proof read this. So if I make a mistake, sue me, I do this for fun and nothing else.

Tell me what you think. (Like should I keep doing these once shots on the side? They're fun to write.)

Well...back to HNL...read and review!

Discalimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the plot and ideas that come forth from the dark regions of my mind.

* * *

_Trinity Blood: When you wish upon a Star_

The pure white snow nearly matched his silver hair as he lay on a stone bench in the courtyard looking up at a cloudless sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds across the sky tonight. Abel found himself tracing each and every constellation with his finger as he waited. It was cold outside on this December night. Abel had been lying on the bench for hours, waiting for that perfect moment. He had almost forgotten how much he missed gazing up at the stars and how he wished he had more time nowadays to do it. In all, Abel wished to just remain in that one spot looking up at the universe. He remembered how he used to stand silently on the space station looking all around at the stars. How he would gaze at their beauty for hours, until Lilith would come looking for him and the two would count them all together. He liked stargazing from here better. For one, they shined brighter. He liked how they sparkled in the night, how they seemed to dance out of the corner of his eyes. Father Nightroad shivered slightly from the cold. He knew he was going to catch himself a cold, if he hadn't already, but he had no choice. He had never missed it and he didn't plan to start now. He wrapped himself tighter in his wool blanket, and continued to gaze up into the heavens. Enjoying the peacefulness of it all, he knew would be a long time before he ever got another chance to watch the sky. That is if and when his boss ever gave him another vacation. He was lucky this time; things had been slow as of late, namely because of the up and coming holiday.

"Couldn't sleep?" Abel rolled his head to the side to see Esther looking at him. She was wrapped tightly in her winter coat. She had dark ring beneath her eyes.

"No." he smiled. "You?"

"Bad dreams." She spoke.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough that I'm standing here in the snow talking to you." The priest smiled. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Abel sighed.

"I'm waiting." He spoke, keeping his gaze on the sky.

"For what?" Esther asked.

"Something important."

"Like what?" Abel laughed slightly and gazed at the redhead.

"Why don't you join me and find out?" Esther nodded and laid down on a nearby bench. She kept silent and watched the priest. Abel continued to look at the stars, tracing the constellations with his right index finger.

"I never knew you liked to stargaze." Esther said breaking their silence.

"I'm full of surprises." He spoke, tracing his finger around Orion. "I used to look at the stars when I was little. I would stay up all night trying to count them all." Esther softly chuckled.

"Do you know them all, the constellations I mean?"

"Most, I think. Someone very dear to me taught me all about them."

"Who?" Abel sighed. He didn't want to bring up old memories. He paused and looked back up. "Abel?" she asked. "Did I..."

"Esther..." He spoke. "Look up." The nun turned her blues eyes up towards the sky in time to watch a comet soared across the stars. She let out a small gasp. It was beautiful as it crossed through the heavens. She silently smiled to herself as snuggled beneath her coat. She unintentionally looked over to Father Nightroad; the priest had the biggest grin upon his lips. He looked so content, as if watching the comet released all the heavy burdens from his life. It was if the whole world had disappeared to him. Abel kept his eyes on the comet, not noticing the nun watching him so carefully. He thought back to the first time he had ever seen Hailey's comet centuries ago.

"Make a wish." Esther said out loud, not caring if Abel heard her or not. "Maybe it will come true." She kept her eyes glued to the comet, knowing full well that this would be the last time she ever saw it. Abel let out a small laugh.

"You know..." Esther looked over to her dear friend. "I've seen this comet sail through the heavens many times. Yet this is the first time I've ever thought of making a wish. It never crossed my mind."

"Funny how things like that happen to you." Esther joked. "So... Did you make a wish?"

"Yep." He spoke. He finally tore his eyes away and gazed at Esther. "Did you?" She nodded back.

"What did you wish for?"

"Esther..." Abel gave her a lop-sided grin. "You of all people know that I can't answer that. It won't come true if I tell you."

"I'll tell you mine." She bartered. Abel rolled his eyes and watched the comet for a brief second.

"Sorry." The priest got to his feet and stretched. "It's my little wish and I intend to keep that way." Esther stuck out her bottom lip and gave Abel her best puppy face. "It's not working." He smiled. She sighed and got to her feet.

"Then..." Abel noticed the slight rosy hue on her cheeks. "Can I at least have mine come true?" Abel looked at the nun confused.

"I guess." He stated. Esther sighed as if trying to rid herself of any nervousness. She got to her feet and walked over to her dear friend. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest. Esther looked into Abel's winter blue eyes and smiled. "What was your wish anyway?" The nun smiled and placed her right hand on his cold cheek.

"This...." she spoke softly before leaning in and gently placing her lips upon Abel's. The priest could do nothing, but stand there dumbfounded. Her lips felt warm against his and as soon as started it was over. Esther pulled back and looked up at the handsome priest. They both were smiling. Abel shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That wish." The words hurt Esther. She turned and was ready to run back to her room and hide beneath her bed. Abel quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He held her close to him. "It's funny, because... that's what I wished for too." Esther smiled as Abel quickly seized her lips back up into another kiss.

* * *

To my dear friend Woolfred- "See I finally gave you a happy ending. How many do I owe you now? Five or four?"

Tell me if you all think I should keep these going. They tend to pop in my head every now and then. I'm working on two others right now.

Until next time!

Lil-Rahl (A division of Crusnik-R-Us)


End file.
